Positron emitted tomography (PET) is a powerful nuclear imaging technique for the detection of various pathologies, including cancers. 18F (T1/2=1.8 h) is currently the most commonly used β+-emitter in nuclear imaging. Other radionuclides such as 64Cu (T1/2=12.7 h), 86Y (T1/2=14.7 h) and 124I (T1/2=100.2 h) have been proposed for use in PET imaging. However, there is an unmet need for additional radionuclides, especially those having half-lives that better match the blood kinetics of human patients.